


槲寄生之吻

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 槲寄生可以用来在圣诞节偷走爱人的吻。





	槲寄生之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有一点OOC

没有人讨厌节日，尤其是可以休假的节日。

自进入十二月开始，伊谢尔伦要塞生活区的面包房便卖起了姜饼和麦芽糖棍。在香草、奶油、生姜和烤榛子的香气中，青年士兵们开始蠢蠢欲动，期盼着日历牌早点儿变成12月24日，因为从那天起杨舰队照例会放假三天。只要敌人没有不长眼地送上门来。

也许圣诞老人在冥冥中接到太多这样的祝祷，终于发了慈悲赐予这些人风平浪静的一整个标准月，作为奖励他们今年辛苦的赠礼。而热爱庆典的伊谢尔伦人也绝不会辜负圣诞老人的好意，商业区的餐厅和宾馆在假期开始之前就都订满了。

对要塞司令杨文里来说，如何打发这久违的假日并不是大问题，被尤里安领去做圣诞节前的采购便能耗掉半天光阴。

街上的彩灯亮起来时，购物清单才被完成。在黑发提督准备豋车回家时，他听到亚麻色头发的年轻人小心翼翼地拜托自己:

“杨提督，能先在这里等我下吗？我之前预定了一件东西，现在正好来得及去取。 “

“啊？不能一起去吗？

“是给提督的礼物，提前见到就不觉得惊喜了。”

无论早晚，礼物都是要被拆开的，惊喜又不会因为拖延而翻倍。虽然很想这样说，但杨不忍违拗尤里安的坚持，于是便同七八个购物袋一起被寄存到一家店铺的拐角。

街道似乎一夜之间长满了槲寄生。时不时便能看到有行人经过那些被彩带扎起来的花球下，第一个发现头顶槲寄生的人一定会发出惊喜的感叹，如果身边的同伴或羞涩或热情的陪着惊叹，那么接下来便是两个人互道节日祝福，而后开始接吻；如果同行者无动于衷，那么便不了了之。想要滥用传统强行亲近女性的人也不是没有，但等着他们的要么是女兵们利落的拳头，要么是一声怒叱后，犹如天降的宪兵。

在杨看来，要得到一个槲寄生之吻，比起单纯靠暴力致胜，奸诈和厚脸皮可能更管用。比如去年圣诞节时，伊谢尔伦要塞防御指挥官便自备了一个槲寄生花环。在敲开他的房门之后，棕灰色头发的前帝国人一只手将槲寄生举过头顶，另一只手勾住了杨的脖子，然后二话不说便将嘴唇覆压过来。整套动作一气呵成，速度快得人还来不及反应，而在回神之前，杨已经从先寇布的舌头上尝到了奶油和酒香。至于那句必不可少的“圣诞快乐”以及随后更多的话，却是要留待那一吻因氧气耗尽而被迫终结后再去说的。

也不知道今年先寇布预备玩什么花样。杨事先确认过，自己窝着的街角是为数不多没有挂槲寄生的地方，这里只树起了一尊高大的圣诞老人造型的塑像。这位红袍白须的老者在沉默妆点节日气氛的同时，也陪着杨旁观了一幕幕节日活剧。

尤里安依旧不知去向，也不知道什么时候才会折返，枯等其实有些无聊。而街面上重复演出着情节雷同的桥段，看多了也会觉得倦怠，令眼皮渐渐变得沉重。杨靠着圣诞老人闲闲打了个哈欠。身后的圣诞老人不知是用了什么面料又填充了多少丝绵，温暖柔软同时也稳定可靠。依傍得久了，身体便不自觉落陷得更深。

杨转换了下双脚的重心，身体后倾，预备靠着高大的圣诞老人打个盹。朦胧中，圣诞老人套在红袖子里的胳膊垂到他身上，牢牢环住了他。

杨忍不住叹息出声：“啧，我还在盘算该怎么戳穿你，居然选择自己暴露了吗？”

“原来阁下早有察觉？能问下我是怎么露馅的吗？”

黑发魔术师撇了撇嘴却没有回答。他转身抬头，仔细端详着先寇布伪装后的脸。这一次虽然不如化妆成帝国军官时那般精心，但也先寇布的准备也算周详，两条白色的假眉毛低低盖着眼眶，而浓密卷曲的白色胡须遮着嘴唇，长长拖到胸口。

这样一把胡子对接吻来说是个阻碍，因为在亲上去之前，你先要找得到嘴。

杨用轻咳盖住笑意，手指卷住一缕白色假须，轻轻扯了两下。

“等你活到一百五十岁时，胡子也差不多该有这么长了吧？”

“或许吧，到时候您可以亲自验证。”

先寇布边说边对着杨将头垂低，尾音未落，两个人已经吻到一块儿去了。

在伊谢尔伦要塞最繁华的商业街上，灯若霓虹，人群熙攘。

他们在一个安静的角落彼此拥吻，仿佛隔绝在灯海人潮外的一座孤岛。

待两人之间终于分开来一点距离，先寇布察觉到掌心被塞进一张卡片。他反复掂量着那张识别卡，嘴上明知故问：“这是什么？”

“你的圣诞礼物。老地方，两点钟。”

先寇布将房卡在牙齿上拍了拍：“真是喜出望外。我听说，那家会所今晚的房间可不好订。”

“我有我的法子……所以别迟到，过时不候。”

“被你抢先了。好在我也不是毫无准备。”说着，先寇布从怀里掏出一枝玫瑰，它不知在那里藏了多久，倒是花叶俱全没有压坏，被完好地递到杨的手上，“拐角那家餐厅，我定了一张桌子，等吃过晚饭，一起散步过去？”

“那家餐馆的平安夜晚餐可是一席难求。”

“我当然也有我的渠道。”

“你要先换身衣服吗？”

“里面穿着呢。”

“其实就这副模样也挺好，”说着，杨在先寇布特意垫高的腹部拍了两下，忍不住又捏了捏估算着它的厚度，“手感不错。”

“哦，你喜欢这样？有些强人所难了，我还不准备放弃腹部的肌肉换脂肪。”

“以贵官对冰淇淋的兴趣来看，恐怕发胖是早晚的事儿。”

“关于这点请阁下放心。除了甜食，我也热爱运动，各种运动。”

杨刻意无视先寇布刻意放低的嗓音，他张开双手绕到先寇布背后，看上去像是丈量此人陡增的腰围，实际却已将先寇布身上红袍的口袋摸索了个遍。

“您在找什么？”

“你的圣诞花环呢？”

“今年用不着了。”先寇布一耸肩膀，反问道， “我记得阁下说过，在某种古代地球语言中，您的姓氏来自一种落叶乔木，对吗？”

“是的，是杨树。”杨抬起头来，同那双半掩在白眉之下的褐色眼睛静静地对视，试图从前帝国人暧昧的眸光中找出这人的真正意图。

先寇布撕掉自己脸上的胡子，薄唇勾起一抹坏笑：“所以不需要什么槲寄生了，因为我自己就是……”

未及言明的后半句话，消失在交缠的唇与唇之间。

那是：“我寄生于骄杨之上。”

FIN


End file.
